fandomofhalloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scared Mastermind 2.0
is a direct sequel to Crossoverse's Scared Mastermind and a Halloween-themed episode of Love and Hate. Plot Hikari tries to get rid of a ghost who moves into Miss Harper's house. Transcript It's Halloween in Alexandrite Colorete Land and Lady Frightmare is welcoming several guests to the Alexandrite Colorete Land Halloween Festival. Lady Frightmare: "Welcome to the Alexandrite Colorete Land Halloween Festival! And Happy Halloween!" At the festival, Noelle, dressed as Circus Baby and Hikari, dressed as a mummy are walking. And then they see a chained up saw. Noelle: (screams) "What are you implying?" Lady Frightmare: "You don't see it, then you are a dirty witch!" Noelle: "What do you mean, a witch!?" Lady Frightmare leaves. Hikari: "besides, there’s a saw in the middle of nowhere chained up in the sidewalk, shouldn’t we find out what that’s all about?" Noelle: "That costume is cold." Meanwhile, Hikari tries to catch the chained up saw with a leaf blower. Hikari forcefully stops the chained up saw from fighting. She runs away. The TV has Ruby Kurosawa, Simon Cowell and the Grand Duke. Simon: Hello everybody! I'm Simon Cowell and I'm here with Ruby Kurosawa and the Grand Duke. Let's get our haunt on! First up, Mary Jane Watson! Come up, Mary Jane! Mary Jane Watson, dressed as Madonna comes up to the stage. Hikari sees a bedsheet. Hikari: "Is that your bedsheet?" A chained up saw runs over and gets the bedsheet. Chained up saw: It’s mine, sorry! She puts the bedspread over her head with an eye hole on it to make her look like a spread ghost and runs away. Hikari: That’s our saw with a chain on it! Noelle: But it’s a chained up saw! At Miss Harper's house, Heidi, Hannah, Helena, Wilma and Monika Harper are with their younger cousins, Theodor, Valentin, Valerie, Walter, Erika, Eric and Anne Harper. Theodor Harper: "It was nice of Miss Harper to let us stay for the night." Heidi Harper: "No problem, younger cousin. It's the least we could do." Hannah Harper: "Yeah, we're glad you decided to stay. I wonder where that chained up saw is. Valerie Harper: "At least she won't have to scare us in a ghost costume." Valentin Harper: "A chained up saw wears a ghost costume? What do you mean?" Hannah Harper: "The chained up saw dresses herself up as a ghost to scare us." Helena Harper: "I know, right? She always looks spooky when she looks like a spread ghost." Valerie Harper: "Well, I gotta say. I knew it!" Walter Harper: "Good one!" (laughs) Wilma Harper: "Me too!" Eric Harper: "I'm scared!" Erika Harper: "I'm telling Miss Harper!" Monika Harper: "She's a spread ghost. How bad can it be?" Anne Harper babbles. Valerie Harper: "Relax!" The siblings and the cousins hear ghostly moaning. Monika Harper: "They're here." A chained up saw appears, still in her ghost costume, approached the family, moaning eerily while acting like spooky ghosts. Chained up saw: "Wooooooooooooooooooo... Harper Family, I am a ghost! Wooooooooooooooooooo..." Erika Harper: (screams in horror) "Ghost!" Eric Harper: "Ahhhhhhh!" (screams in horror) "Ghost!" Heidi, Hannah, Helena, Wilma, Monika, Theodor, Valentin, Valerie, Walter, Erika, Eric and Anne Harper scream and run from the "ghost". The chained up saw chuckles. Chained up saw: "Booooooooooooo!!!!" Cuphead (dressed as a mummy), Mugman (dressed as a vampire), Skippy and Carly Pipperson (respectively dressed as a pumpkin and a scarecrow) stare at the chained up saw in her ghost costume. Then, Mugman screams and holds onto Skippy Pipperson as Carly Pipperson cries and holds onto Cuphead. Cuphead: (calming Carly Pipperson down) "Boy, you sure gave Mugman and Carly a fright." Chained up saw: "Yeah, I am a ghost! I dressed up as a ghost to scare the Harper Family." Cuphead: "Oh, well good luck with that." Cuphead, Mugman and Skippy and Carly Pipperson left. Back at the Alexandrite Colorete Land Halloween Festival... Hikari: No, not the chained up saw, the guy who had a chained up saw! Mary Jane gets off the stage as Simon calls Inferna to be reviewed for the costume contest. Simon: Next up, Inferna! Come up! Inferna, dressed as a chef comes up to the stage. Meanwhile, Noelle tries to catch the chained up saw with a leaf blower. Hikari: "Everyone's afraid of a dark. Guess it's lights out!" Noelle: Don’t turn off the lights! The chained up saw might get you! Inferna gets off the stage as Simon calls Rokit to be reviewed for the costume contest. Simon: Next up, Rokit! Come up! Rokit, dressed as a mystical elf comes up to the stage. Back at Miss Harper's house, the chained up saw opens the door, she lets out a ghostly moan, causing the others screamed in horror until they started laughing and the chained up saw laughed as well. Monika Harper: (laughs) "Good one!" Chained up saw: (laughs) "Thanks, Monika!" As Miss Harper arrives, the chained up saw comes to her while moaning eerily. Chained up saw: (ghostly voice) "Beware! I am the ghost of the chained up saw." Miss Harper: "Let me guess, you dress up as a ghost." The chained up saw arrived at the house and knocked the door. Tanza answers it and looks at her. Chained up saw: (ghostly voice) "Beware! I am the ghost of the chained up saw." The chained up saw chuckles. Tanza screams in horror, takes out a bowl of candy and pours some of it into the chained up saw's trick-or-treat bag before closing the door. Back at the Alexandrite Colorete Land Halloween Festival... Hikari: (groans in annoyance) "Sure." Chained up saw (off-screen): "DON'T MAKE ME BREAK DOOR DOWN!!!!!!!!" Hikari opens the door and lets out a terrifying scream at the chained up saw, making her scream in horror and take off the disguise. Chained up saw: (screams) "GHOST!!!!!!!!" Noelle: "Great trick, Hikari!" Hikari: "Thanks, Noelle!" (winks) They jumped up to the TV. Simon: Next up, S2! Come up! Sakura the 2nd/S2, dressed as Shantae comes up to the stage. Noelle: No more spooky stories, no more mysteries! Simon: Next up, Mandy! Come up! Mandy, dressed as a princess comes up to the stage. Risky Boots: (sarcastic) "Oh, I'm a hag!" Simon: Next up, Risky Boots! Come up! Risky Boots, dressed as Yuki-Onna comes up to the stage. Hikari: "That costume is cold." Risky Boots: "Excuse me?" Risky Boots turns around. Boogly is here! Boogly: Get in the car. Category:2020 Releases Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about ghosts Category:Devination Category:Originally aired on Devination networks